fanmade_elemental_battlegrounds_ideasfandomcom-20200214-history
Opposite
'Opposite' Opposite is a superior element that costs 2000 diamonds.This element can do lots of damage but do low damage in some circumstances, yet it is fast. Statistics Damage : Low ~ Very High Defense : Above Average Speed : Fast 'Spells' 'Reciprocate' User swaps places with the opponent farthest to them. -->The user changes places with an opponent within 25 studs.It's processed by sending down a cyan yet transparent beam between the caster and the opponent.A buffed sound will be created when the user and the player swapped locations, with some cloudy smoke made.This transportation spell has a 5 second cooldown. *Consumes 250 mana '' * '''Tip : '''If the opponent used this spell, use a spell that keeps you locked in place so you won't take damage from any trap the enemy has placed. 'Elemental Swapping' ''User casts a powerful aura that turns flames to glaciers, freezing opponents in it, then turn ice to flames. -->The user creates a purple aura around them that will last for 30 seconds.The aura is so powerful that it can turn flames to glaciers, while doing the opposite with ice, only if they get hit or near it.When an opponent is within fire, they will freeze with the flames they are in.It lasts much longer than the current fire can when it is left by projectiles such as Consecutive Fire Bullets and Scorching Basalt.If ice projectiles, such as Flurry Heave and Vigor Gyration hit the caster, it will turn to flames that form a wall which protects the caster when behind it.This transformation spell has a 50 second cooldown. *Consumes 500 mana and costs 750 shards * Tip : 'You can trick someone into shooting any fire-related projectiles near you so they can be freezed as the projectiles turn to rising ice that pierces onto opponents and do medium damage. * '''Note : '''Only Fire, Lava and Plasma can be turned to ice, whilst Ice and Spirit will only be converted to flames, no other elements. 'Rottening Light User turns the day into darkness, while multiple bats fly and chew on anyone nearby. -->The user will turn the beautiful day into gloomy darkness, although it only affects opponents within 30 studs.Bats come out of the caster which chew on opponents (does 24 ~ 48 per bite) for 8 seconds, dealing a total of 192 ~ 384 damage.This close range spell has a 7 second cooldown. *Consumes 350 mana and costs 800 shards 'Peaceful Glance' User creates a white beam from the sky that nourishes the caster's defense while healing them.Any projectile will be absorbed and used for healing. -->The user will send down a white beam that will improve the caster's defense.15 hp is added to the caster's health per second(beam lasts for 10 seconds, so do the healing).The beam moves with the user and its transparency glows, making it sustainable for seeing through the dark.The beam can absorb projectiles and use it for healing (10% damage used for healing).The beam lasts for 8 seconds and once it fades away, the caster can absorb 50% damage from anything that could damage them, only for 5 seconds.This shield spell has a 14 second cooldown. *Consumes 450 mana and costs 950 shards 'Evolving Chaos' User casts red lightnings on all safe zones which trap players in it and damage them while casting a shockwave that stuns and pushes away everyone nearby. -->The user will create multiple red orbs on everyone in safe zones that release negative electric energy that will do 50 ~ 90 damage for 6 seconds, dealing a total of 300 ~ 540 damage.Negatively charged ions slowly take away the opponents' mana for 10 seconds.During this process, the caster will create a powerful shockwave that stuns opponents at any range.Each shockwave does 2 second stun and it is released per 0.5 seconds (3 seconds, 6 shockwaves).This ultimate has a 1 minute and 50 second cooldown. *Consumes 1000 mana and costs 1050 shards